Birds of Prey (Crow Hogan vs The D)
Jack Atlas has just returned to HQ, Yugi, Aster, and Koga greeted him with his return. ”Jack, great job out there.” Aster congratulate him. Jack: Thanks it took a while, but I kicked Gozaburo's butt Koga: Indeed, but I don't think that's the last of Gozaburo Jack: Right and hey Yugi after defeated Gozaburo, I managed to get his deck and I think these five cards belong to you now (Jack shows Yugi the 5 pieces of Exodia) Yugi: That's Gozaburo's Exodia cards Jack: Yep Exodia's all yours Yugi, after all didn't you say Weevil threw your original Exodia cards into the ocean? Yugi: Yeah he did (Flashback duelist kingdom) Weevil: Say goodbye to Exodia (he throws the cards into the ocean) Yugi: No Grandpa gave me those cards! (Joey jumps into the ocean and gets the cards) Yugi: I'm glad Joey was kind enough to get them back, but with these new Exodia cards in my deck me using Exodia again is gonna be awesome (Jack gives the Exodia cards to Yugi, and the rest of Gozaburo’s deck for Yugi to hold on to) Jack: Glad you like them Yugi (Then they hear Chazz sneezing) Koga: Seems Chazz still has a cold (Meanwhile in the infirmary) Medical droid: Soup is ready sir. Chazz: Oh good, bring it here. (The medical droid bought the soup over to Chazz, then Chazz started eating the soup) Medical droid: Get some rest while you’re at it. Misty: Here’s some nice warm milk (Misty gave Chazz some nice warm milk) Raye: Heres a nice cold wash cloth I’m gonna put on your forehead. (Raye puts the cold washcloth on Chazz’s forehead) (Both Misty and Raye exit the infirmary) Misty: To think Chazz would catch a cold. (Misty kicked off her flip flops, leaving her in her beautiful barefeet) Raye: You’re telling me, well I’m gonna go check on my princess, also Amy and Darien have both returned. (Raye kicks off her high heels, leaving her in her beautiful barefeet) Misty: You do that, I’m gonna spend quality time with Lana. (Both Misty and Raye walked a different path) (Meanwhile) May: That time in the desert zone sure gave us a lot of sand to get rid of. (May took off her shoes and socks, leaving her in her beautiful barefeet, then she dumped all the sand out of her shoes and socks, then she wiped the sand off of her bare feet) Mai: I’ll say. (Mai kicked off her boots, leaving her in her beautiful barefeet and dumped all that sand out of her boots, then she wiped the sand off of her barefeet) May: I think I’ll stay barefoot for a while. Mai: Me too. May: Well see ya, I‘m gonna check on Dawn. Mai: You do that, I’ll be checking on Téa. (Meanwhile in the training room, we see The Gore in a 2 on 1 duel against his friends Kenji, and Yozaka) The Gore: Dinowrestler Chimera T Wrextle, attack Gouki the Blade Ogre! (Dinowrestler Chimera T Wrextle attacked and destroyed Gouki the Blade Ogre, as Kenji’s Life Points dropped to 0) The Gore: Dinowrestler Giga Spinosavate, attack Gouki the Solid Ogre! (Dinowrestler Giga Spinosavate attacked and destroyed Gouki the Solid Ogre, as Yozaka‘s Life Points dropped to 0) The Gore: Now that was great training, I feel more powerful than I was when I dueled Ai. (With Misty and Lana) Misty: Hi Lana Lana: Hi Misty (Both Misty and Lana got into their bathing suits and jumped into the pool) Misty: I haven’t went swimming with you since we 1st met. Lana: I remember we did Mantine surfing together, I even caught the Mantine my Eevee made friends with, I still have the fishing lure you gave me, I even caught a Kyogre. (With Serena Tsukino and everyone else) Amy (bows): My princess Raye (bows): We have returned Serena Tsukino: Good to see you all, congratulations on your success on defeating the enemy, and welcome back my love. Darien: I succeeded as well with the negotiations. (With May and Dawn) May: Hey Dawn Dawn: Hey May May: We should spend more time together. Dawn: You’re right, we haven’t been together like this since the Wallace Cup back in the Sinnoh Region, I even won the Wallace Cup in Johto. (With Téa and Mai) Mai: Téa, my favorite female friend, how have you been? Téa: Doing great, thank you for asking. (With Ash and Lusamine, they’re seen watching a documentar) Lusamine: This is a nice documentary Ash: You said it boss. (Lusamine kicked off her high heels, leaving her in her beautiful bare feet, as she got on top of Ash) Ash: Boss? Lusamine: You know Ash, you’ve been very helpful to me and my daughter, I love you, and to prove it, I’m gonna give you a kiss (Lusamine licked her lips, then she gave Ash a kiss on the lips, it was so hot and passionate) (Meanwhile in the garage Crow was working on his duel runner with his two brigade droids Vulture and Tech) Crow: Hey Tech, hand me that wrench, the engines starting to clog up Tech: Roger roger Sir! (Tech hands Crow a wrench as he works on the engines) Vulture: Sir the tires on the runner are good to go! (Crow gets out from underneath his duel runner and looks at the two droids he was given) Crow: Heh thanks guys, you know ever since me and my friends won our duel, you guys have been helpful watching Tarren, Amanda and Frank Vulture: We're here to lend a hand sir! (Then Aster walks in with a DVD disk in his hands) Aster: Hey Crow! Crow: How’s it hanging Aster? Aster: Not so well, I got this disk from an old enemy. (Aster puts the disk in and the screen shows an old enemy of The D) Crow: Who's that? Aster: That's The D, my fathers killer! The D: Greetings Aster, if you received this video, I have something to say, and no I don't wish to duel you yet, I want to duel Crow, if you're hearing this Crow, meet me at the Castle Zone, don't be late! (Then the tv went blank) Aster: I don't think you should go pal. Crow: Come on Aster, you know I never turn down a challenge! Aster: Crow wait, there's something you should know about him! Crow: What is it? Aster: You see, The D and I go way back (Flashback of a young Aster) Aster (VO): Back when I was little, my father created a very special type of Destiny HERO, it was called Destiny HERO Plasma, but one day he was killed by someone, and that someone was The D! Crow (VO): All this for some lousy card?! Aster (VO): Not just any lousy card, it contained a dangerous entity called The Light of Destruction! Crow (VO): No way! Aster (VO): After my father was killed, The D adopted me, then after learning about my fathers death from The D, it was time for some payback! (Flashback Aster vs The D) Aster: You killed my father just to get Plasma!? The D: I couldn't leave a witness now could I? Aster: Why you little! Aster (VO): It was just then I heard my fathers voice when I gained Plasma Aster's father: Aster Aster: Father? Aster's father: The Light of Destruction is using The D as a shell, you must defeat The D and Plasma! Aster: Destiny HERO Celestial attack Plasma! (Aster's monster destroyed Plasma as The D screams) Aster: I thought I saw the last of him, until now! Crow: Don't worry, I won't show any mercy to The D Vulture: Good to go sir! (Crow get on his duel runner and goes to the castle zone) (At the castle zone, The D was looking at his new deck with a sinister smile on his face, then Crow's duel runner came to a stop) The D: Crow right on- Crow: Shut up! Aster told me everything about you! The D: Oh did he? Crow: He told me you stole Plasma, and that you killed his father! The D: The Light of Destruction was my master, not Sartorius, if it wasn’t for Aster, I would’ve continued his legacy, since my revenge on Aster will wait, I’ll crush you 1st, then go after Aster, when I’m done, I’ll deal with the one who extinguished my master, Jaden Yuki! Crow: How do you know Jaden destroyed your master D!? The D: Because Shade told me when I was revived! Crow: Of course he did! The D: Now shall we begin our duel? Crow: Bring it! (Crow and The D bring out their duel disks) Crow and The D: Let's duel! The D: Since I went though all the trouble of bringing you here, I'll start off by summoning Enigma the Creator in Defense Mode! (Enigma was summoned to The D's field) The D: I'll end with a face down! Crow: I know what that monster is! It’s my turn, I draw, I summon Blackwing - Vayu the Emblem of Honor! (Crow’s Tuner Monster appeared on the field) Crow: But that’s not all I’m doing this turn, I summon Blackwing - Elphin the Raven! (Another 1 of Crow’s monsters appeared on the field) The D: How are you able to summon a Level 6 monster without tributing? Crow: If I control a face up Blackwing monster, I can normal summon this card without tributing. The D: Those monsters don’t stand a chance against me! Crow: Then it’s a good thing I’m doing this, I tune Blackwing - Vayu the Emblem of Honor with Blackwing - Elphin the Raven! (Crow’s Tuner Monster turned into a green ring as his other monster turned into 6 motes, those motes went inside the ring, then they turned into a bright pillar) Crow: I Synchro Summon, Assault Blackwing - Raikiri the Rain Shower! (Crow’s new ace monster appeared on the field) The D: So you managed to bring out a new monster, this changes nothing! Crow: I activate its special ability, it can destroy a spell or trap card on your side of the field, say goodbye to your facedown card! (Assault Blackwing - Raikiri the Rain Shower destroyed The D’s facedown card, which turned out to be Negate Attack) Crow: Now here comes the best part, when I used Elphin the Raven to Synchro Summon, it’s effect allows your monster to switch battle position, so Enigma the Creator switches to Attack Mode! (Assault Blackwing - Raikiri the Rain Shower switched Enigma the Creator to Attack Mode) Crow: Now I attack, Assault Blackwing - Raikiri the Rain Shower, attack Enigma the Creator! (Assault Blackwing - Raikiri the Rain Shower attacked and destroyed Enigma the Creator, drop The D’s Life Points down to 6600) Crow: I place 2 cards facedown and end my turn! The D: When you destroyed Enigma the Creator, an Enigma token takes its place! (An Enigma token appeared on the field) The D: It’s my turn, I draw, let me tell you something Crow, there’s all types of HEROES out there, there’s Elemental HEROES, Destiny HEROES, Evil HEROES, Vision HEROES, and Masked HEROES. Crow: What about them? The D: What you don’t know is that there’s other HEROES out there besides those HEROES. Crow: Get to the point! The D: These monsters are known to be the Fallen HEROES! Crow: Fallen HEROES? The D: Yes, they were a group of beautiful heroes who fallen from grace like I have, and a certain darkness corrupted several of them, But before that, I activate the Field Spell, Fallen City! (The Field changed into a fiendish City with a red sky, a fiendish Tower was standing behind The D, and a black hole was in the sky) Crow: This is gonna be a problem. The D: If you think that’s bad, here’s what’s worse, I summon Fallen HERO Dark Lucie in Attack Mode! (A beautiful female monster with cat like claws appeared on the field) The D: But that’s not all I’m doing this turn, now I activate Fallen Fusion, I fuse Fallen HERO Dark Athena and Fallen HERO Dark Erminguard to Fusion Summon! Fallen HERO Dark Valerie! (The D’s new Fusion Monster appeared on the field) The D: Next I activate Double Summon, I’m allowed to summon a 2nd turn, I summon Fallen HERO Debrah! (Another Fallen HERO Monster appeared on the field) The D: Now Fallen HERO Dark Lucie, attack Assault Blackwing - Raikiri the Rain Shower! Crow: Why are you attacking with a weaker monster? The D: 2 words, special ability, it drains half the attack points of your monster, and it gains that half. (Just then Dark Lucie drained half of Raikiri's attack points as she gained stronger) Crow: Shoot! (Dark Lucie destroyed Raikiri the Rain Shower, as Crow's life points fell down to 7200) The D: Now, Fallen HERO Dark Valerie, attack Crow directly! Crow: Not so fast, I activate my facedown card, Negate Attack! Now your attack is put on hold! The D: I hope you enjoyed that Crow! I wish could deal you more damage but sadly I can't, I end with a facedown Crow: Lucky move, My turn, I draw, I activate Pot of Greed, it lets me draw 2 cards! (Crow drew 2 cards from his deck) Crow: Next I activate Polymerization, I fuse 2 copies of Blackwing - Bora the Spear to Fusion Summon, Blackwing - Dusk of the Forbidden Lands! (Crow’s new Fusion monster appeared on the field) The D: No one told me you can Fusion Summon! Crow: I learned this summoning method when I joined the Guardians of Space and Time! but that’s not all I can do, 1st I activate Pot of Desires, I banish the top 10 cards from my deck facedown to draw 2 cards, next I activate the spell Card, Shard of Greed, during my standby phase I get a greed counter, when I have 2 Greed counters, I get to draw a card, then I activate Pot of Extravagance, I banish the top 6 cards from my Extra Deck facedown to draw 2 cards! (Blackwing Armor Master, Assault Blackwing - Chidori the Rain Sprinkling, Assault Blackwing - Sayo the Rain Hider, Assault Blackwing - Yami the Dusk Crow, Blackwing - Yatagarasu the Divine Crow, and Assault Blackwing - Onimaru the Divine Thunder were banished) Crow: Now I got everything I need, I set the Pendulum Scale with Scale 1 Blackwing - Thunder of the Heavy Clouds and Scale 8 Blackwing - Zeo of the Gust Storm! (Crow put his 2 Pendulum Monsters in his Pendulum Scale) Crow: I’m now allowed to summon monsters between Levels 2 through 7 all at the same time! I Pendulum Summon! Blackwing - Blizzard the Far North, Blackwing - Camila the Haze, Blackwing - Kochi the Daybreak, and Blackwing - Simoon the Poison Wind! (Crow’s Monsters appeared on the field) Crow: I tune Level 2 Blackwing - Blizzard the Far North and Blackwing - Simoon the Poison Wind! (Blackwing - Blizzard the Far North turned into 2 rings, as Blackwing - Simoon the Poison Wind turned into 6 motes that went into the green rings, then the motes turned into a bright pillar) Crow: I Synchro Summon! Black-Winged Dragon! (Crow’s ace monster appeared on the field) Crow: I’m not done yet! Next I tune Level 4 Blackwing - Kochi the Daybreak with Level 4 Blackwing - Camila the Haze! (Blackwing - Kochi the Daybreak turned into 4 green rings, as Blackwing - Camila the Haze turned into 4 motes that went into the green rings, then the motes turned into a bright pillar) Crow: I Synchro Summon! Blackfeather Darkrage Dragon! (Another one of Crow’s ace monsters appeared on the field) The D: So you got yourself 2 Synchro Monsters and 1 Fusion Monster, that changes nothing, my Fallen HERO Monsters are invincible! Crow: Then lets even the odds, I activate Monster Reborn, I bring back a monster that was destroyed, I summon Assault Blackwing - Raikiri the Rain Shower! (Crow’s new ace monster returned to the field) Crow: But I’m not done, next I activate Summoning Call, I can summon as many special summoned monsters from my deck and extra deck ignoring their summoning conditions, I summon Blackwing - Katana the Raptor, and Blackwing - Raven of Shining Light (Crow’s new Xyz monsters appeared on the field) Crow: Now I activate Overlay Unit Signal, If I summon Xyz monsters ignoring their summoning conditions, I can have as many monsters with the same level from my hand, deck, or graveyard as Overlay Units, since both my monsters require 2 Level 4 monsters, both my Xyz Monsters, each have 2 Level 4 Monsters as Overlay Units. (Crow’s Xyz monsters gains Overlay Units) The D: You think those monsters are gonna defeat me, with Fallen City on the field, my monsters are invincible, you’ll never defeat me! Crow: Then I’ll get rid of this Field Spell! The D: How? Crow: I activate Assault Blackwing - Raikiri the Rain Shower‘s special ability, it can destroy a card on the field, and I choose to destroy Fallen City! The D: WHAT!? (Assault Blackwing - Raikiri the Rain Shower got out its sword and slashed the fiendish tower in half, causing it to fall apart, then the whole entire city collapsed as well) The D: MY CITY, NOOOOO!!!!!! (The fiendish tower fell right on The D, as he was seen laying on the ground) Crow: Without Fallen City, all your monsters are destroyed! (All of The D’s monsters screamed as they turned into particles) The D: No, I’m supposed to get back my former glory as a Pro League Champion, I’m not supposed to lose! Crow! This is the end D, Now all my monsters, Attack The D directly and end this duel! (All of Crow’s monsters attacked The D directly, dropping his Life Points to 0, dropping most of the cards in his deck) The D: This isn’t over, I’ll still take my revenge on Aster, and deal with my master’s killer! (The D used the last of his strength to teleport himself away) Crow: He didn’t really deserve to be a Pro League Champion anyway, if Aster could defeat him, there’s no way I would lose to someone like him! (Crow picked up all the cards The D dropped and exited the castle as he got on his Duel Runner, and made a call) Crow: Koga, I won my duel against The D. Koga: Excellent work, return to HQ, we got enemies approaching us! Crow: Yes sir! (Crow drove off back to HQ) (Meanwhile) Shade (angry): YOU FAILED ME!!! YOU CALL YOURSELF A PRO LEAGUE CHAMPION!? YOU’RE WORTHLESS!!! The D (scared): My lord, all isn’t lost, I never expected Crow to use other methods besides Synchro Summoning, and I never thought he would easily destroy my field spell! Shade: Is that so, luckily for you, I’m giving you another chance, head to Duel Academy (ARC-V) and locate Sanders, with his type of training, all the grunts in each and every battalion will be undefeated and unstoppable! The D: As you wish my lord! (The D rushed out of the throne room as fast as he could) Shade: I’m sure by now, Gozaburo found The Doktor, I think it’s time for Koga to see his old Guardians of Space and Time members again, but they won’t be as he remembers them, because they’ll all be brainwashed, and they’ll all fight his current Guardians of Space and Time! (Meanwhile) Gozaburo: The Doktor has got to be around here somewhere, maybe he’s in that room. (Gozaburo walked into an old laboratory that’s in ruins, and about to fall apart, as he spots an old man acting all crazy and insane) Gozaburo: I take that you’re the mad scientist known as The Doktor, I’m Gozaburo Kaiba, I’m here to invite you to join the Rainbow Disaster Shadows. The Doktor: NO, I CAN’T LEAVE THIS PLACE OR MY BABIES!!! (The Doktor was acting all crazier by the minute) Gozaburo: What happened in here? The Doktor: It was him, he did this to my lab and all my precious parasites, he took them all from me! Gozaburo: What are you saying? Who did this? The Doktor: DUELTAINER!!! THAT DUELTAINER DESTROYED MY LAB, AND EXTERMINATED ALL MY PARASITES!!! (The Doktor was still acting more crazy and insane) Gozaburo: I think you’ve been cooped up in here long enough, if you come with me, I promise you, Shade will provide you a new lab. (The Doktor was hesitant but he nodded, as he went with Gozaburo, then they teleported away)